


Yuri's Unfortunate Adventure

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Lucky Star (Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Yuri, Best Friends, Bitchslapping, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crazy, Cute Ending, Death Glare - Freeform, F/F, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homos on Ice, Humor, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pillow Fights, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Humor, Yuri(o) is lowkey protective of Yuuri, Yuuri is a cutie pie!, a drop of angst, gay ice skating, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Yuuri's days are getting Crappier and Crappier, He thinks Victor might have a "Girlfriend"! And also he needs somebody to be his partner in the next tornament, Woe is Yuuri! Untill a crazy girl named Konata Izumi with long blue hair and Green lazy eyes walks up to him and.....Wait I'm saying too much!In other words join Yuuri and Konata as they face many problems, and hey! Who knew Russians were the jealous and possessive type!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S) Konata is not my oc, she's one of the main characters from Lucky Star. Look her up if you wanna know how she looks like!

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 1: Say no More!

 

Yuuri was pretty sure that life was gonna be better for him once Victor offered to be his coach, but as you can see Victor may be fun and loving but he doesn't play around when it comes to Ice Skating. Looking back he kinda wish he did better in his last performances, but now was not the time ti think about the past.

Yuuri has probably found the most heart breaking secret, Victor might have a girlfriend! Yep you heard right a girlfriend! Yuuri saw him talking to a girl, at first he thought it was a fangirl or just someone else. That's when things started getting a little touchy.

It started with the hand holding, then finally a kiss on the cheek Yuuri was shocked, confused, and heartbroken. He literally ran out of the stadium, he felt like crying. But he didn't 'So much for Victor to be my partner' and now here he his Sulking in his own hurt, the pain he felt would not go away even he tried to think of something else.

That's when a girl with long blue hair(Tied in a pony tail) Green eyes came over to him, getting a better look she was wearing a panda jacket with a white shirt, she had on a khaki skirt with black stockings and brown winter boots.

She was staring at him with a pocky in her mouth, she took the pocky from her mouth then asked "Hey, you ok? Beacuse I saw you run out the stadium when you saw your coach getting all lovy dovy with some lady" Yuuri stared at her as if she was crazy.

"U-Um well you see I was gonna ask him if he can be my partner for the next-" "Say no more!" "W-What?" "Say.No.More! I'll be your partner!" Ok Yuuri didn't want say this but his bad became kinda good. "Um who are you anyways?" "Izumi Konata, you?" "Katsuki Yuuri" 

Konata smiled at him and held her hand out "Pleasure being your partner!" Konata then began to eat her picky again. "We need to make plans, I live near the skating ring" "Oh so do i" Yuri said with happiness, Konata looked up at him and smiled "Good, wanna start practicing tomorrow morning at 7?" "Sure!" 

Konata smiled she then got up and handed him a piece of paper "Thats my phone number! Call me!" She then ran out the doors.

Yuri looked at the paper, his day had gone from shitty to good. Maybe it was good thing that he ran out the stadium, he would have never met Konata.

He got up and and walked to the stadium happy....


	2. Konata's uneeded advices and Hip Shaking

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 2: Konata's Uneeded Advices and Hip Shaking 

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning feeling fresh, he felt like a new start. All Beacuse of yesterday, Izumi Konata offered to be his partner and he accepted! Yuuri didn't really think that finding partner was gonna be easy, even if the whole with Victor and that girl.....

Yuuri quickly shook his head, he needed to get ready and not think about his unfortunate broken heart. He took a shower, put his clothes on and quickly ran out. He didn't want Victor to see him going, it would lead to alot of questions he wouldn't want to answer.

Once he reach the skating ring he found Konata in the front on her phone, Yuuri called out her name "Konata!" She looked up to see him and smiled "Finally! I was just about to go in, now come on!" She pulled Yuuri inside "I'm freezing out here!" She said next.

Once they got in they took there coats off, they sat down and behan to talk "Ok, we need to choose a theme, dance style, and music to skate too" Konata said thinking, Yuuri to thought then something clicked inside of him "Hey, it's a partners trial right?" "Well duh Yuuri! Why?"

Yuuri got up and looked at her "Well, I want to do a mixture of tango and urban dancing!" It took a few seconds for Konata to process what Yuuri said, she then had stars in her eyes "Yuuri, your a genius!" She hugged him and began to look at her phone "have alot of good songs for this dance!" 

"Really?" "Yeah, oh let's dance to Hips Don't Lie!" Yuuri of course never really heard the song and looked at her with a "What?" Face, Konata then Played the music out loud. Yuuri listen and began to feel the beat of the music, he felt his hips moving abit to the beat without him to notice.

Konata saw this and smirked "You know, maybe we can win your coaches love back with this song!" Yuuri stopped and began to blush, he the glared at Konata "Not funny!" Konata laughed befor stopping the music, she then looked at yuuri "Ok how are we gonna do this, Beacuse we need to work on your hip shaking"

"W-what's wrong with my...hip shaking?" "Well...it's bland, not much of an attention grabber, it need to move with the beat and...well....pop!" "Pop!" Konata looked at him "Yeah pop, graphics your skates, I'm gonna teach you how to shake your hip!" 

Yuuri got on the ice "Wait! What someone see's this! What if my coach see th-" "Yu-chan! Chill, it's 8 in the morning people are getting up and stuff, now let's chop chop!" Konata put the music on the radio and the room was blasting with it.

She got on the ice "Now watch me then if your comfortable fallow my lead" She began to shake her hips in exotic ways, she was pretty much skating and shaking her hips like a professional. When Yuuri got what was going on he joined in, doing what Konata was doing.

Both of them were having fun, laughing when they fell over and playing around. The music picked up and so did they, the mix of tango and Urban was a very exotic dance. When the music stopped they did (Yuuri's famous finish pose) at the same time.

They were both breathing hard and looked at eachother, they both yelled out in joy and high five each other, "Now that's what I call a show!" Konata said happily, as she began to move unfortunately tripped "Uwah!" She closed her eyes waiting for the impact befor felling arms wrap around her and pull her up.

She open her eyes and saw Yuuri holding her in his arms "Kona-chan, are you ok!?" Konata smiled and said "Yeah I'm ok, who knew you were the prince type, you more like a Uke to me!" "KONATA!!" His voice rang around the room with embarrassement. Of corse someone had to walk in while Yuuri was still holding Konata, and who was that person? Victor!

Both stopped and froze when they felt a dark aura, they slowly looked behind them to see Victor standing there. Eyes covered in his bangs, they both stood still waiting for a yelling. But it never came, Victor quickly forced a smile on his face "Yuuri-chan, who is this?" His voice sounded like he was forcing it to sound nice.

"U-m Ano, this is Izumi Konata" Konata waved at him befor saying "Hey, me and Yu-chan have to talk for abit we will be back!" Konata pulled Yuuri as fast as she could into tge changing room. "That's your coach? Man who knew Russians were possessive!' "Possessive? What do you mean by that!?"

Konata looked at Yuuri and sighed "Your so young and innocent, you don't fully understand others feelings sometimes..." She then looked at him and smirked "Seduce him, surprise him, make regret for choosing that lady over you!" Yuuri almost passed out, Konata was such a pervert!

She laughed it off and began to walk out the room, "And um...can you come out with me, I fear your Ex-Lover is gonna jump once I walk out of here" "Sure,Sure..." they both walked out with there stuff, and saw Victor there glaring at Konata "Go to him" Konata Wispers in Yuuri ear, he does and looks at Victor "Sorry, um we can go now I'd you want?" "Well I was about help train you for the next even, but it looks like you already have some help..."

Both Konata and Yuuri stop at Victors cold voice, Konata gave Yuuri a quick thumbs up befor leaving ".....Sorry, we can go to the Suna and spend some time togather?" Victor smiled at Yuri "Come then Yuuri-chan!" Yuuri was dragged.

At least he got some training done.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got see a jealous Victor! Will Victor restrain himself from killing Konata or will He really try to kill Konata?


	3. Kiss it Better

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 3: Kiss is Better

 

After going to the Suna with Victor Yuuri went to his room, he went to desk and grabbed the small piece of paper with Konata's number on it. He dialed up the number and waited, them a voice rang in his ears "Hello, Izumi residents" "Konata?" "Ah, Yuuri! So you finally called!" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Ok, I want to apologize about Victor's behavior, I don't know what got in to him !?" "Yu-chan, he was jealous that's all" Yuuri stopped for a moment 'Jealous!? Of me or Konata?' "W-why would he be jealous!?" "Beacuse you were not only practicing with someone else and not him, and getting all touchy touchy with them triggered him"

Yuuri took alot of moment to figure out what the hell Konata said, he heard her sigh "Yu-chan look, just be careful around Victor's feelings. Russians can be the posesive and jealous type ya know!" 

Konata then said "Bye!" And hung up, Yuuri sat in his room confused and abit scared. He never seen Victor act like that, he looked like he was about to kill Konata. He didn't want anything bad to happend to his new small friend! He turned off his phone and began to tear up abit, his anxiety was kicking in and thought of Konata getting hurt and Victor doing it didn't help at all.

He was about to break out and sob for the rest of the night until he heard a knock on his door, "Yuuri! Can me and Makkachin sleep with you tonight?" Yuuri wanted to tell them to go away, but he couldn't, he then in a low cracking voice "C-come in..." and so they did, Victor came in surprised and shock too see a crying Yuuri on his bed.

He quickly went to him "Yuuri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" YuurI looked up at him with those big teary eyes "The way you acted today twords Konata today.....I called her to apologize and I felt so bad too.....the way you were looking at here, like you were gonna kill her! Scared both me and Konata..." Yuuri was sobbing now, he didn't know hot to deal with this!

He then felt two arms hug him, he turned around abit to see Victor "Vi-" he felt a finger on his lip. Victor looked him with serious eyes "Yuuri...I'm sorry for the way I acted today...." Yuuri looked at him with dull eyes 'Sorry huh? That's all you got to say...no explanation...nothing....' Yuuri got up befor walking out of his room slamming his sliding door, he didn't care if Victor was yelling his name to come back, he just wanted to get away.

He then heard heard footsteps comments closer and closer, he felt a sudden pull and found himself in a warm embrace.

Victor hold him tight, Yuuri feeling to tired to argue let him. "Yuuri, I'm truly sorry..." Yuuri nodded his head slowly befor drifting off, all that crying tired him out. "I...I forgive you Victor..." then darkness consumed him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in this chapter we get to see some Angst. Does Victor really care about what happend, and will Yuuri truly understand the feelings of jealousy and posesiveness?


	4. A/N

Guys! Victuri is fucking canon! It's real otp became canon!!!! Watch ep 7 see what happens! I am fucking crying and screaming guys! Today is the day where we YOI fandom celebrate! They fucking kissed yo!! Happy days!! I'm gonna have a good weekend filled with Victuri fluff! I'm so happy, my heart can't take it!!! 

 

Brb Beacuse this girls ship just became Canon!!!!


End file.
